1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a failover information management device for managing information on a failover system including two storage processing devices to each of which a storage medium is connectable, to a storage processing device constituting the failover system, and to a failover control method used for the failover information management device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, some systems have employed a failover system to improve the reliability of the systems. In a failover system, for example, one of two servers serves as a main and the other serves as a backup. The main server processes tasks under normal conditions, and the backup server takes over the tasks of the main server when the main server fails (see for example Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-128644).
In recent years, storage processing devices called network attached storages (NAS) have been widely used. Plural hard disks can be connected to the NAS, and various types of content data such as video and audio data can be stored in the hard disks. Upon receiving a request for content data from a terminal device via a network, the NAS transmits the requested content data to the terminal device via the network. The terminal device reproduces the content of the received content data.
A proposal has been made to build a failover system comprising NAS. In a failover system including two NAS, one NAS is the main and the other NAS is the backup. As similar to the above system, the main NAS processes tasks under normal conditions, and the backup NAS takes over the tasks of the main NAS when the main NAS fails.